


Text Talk

by har1ey_quinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Texting, lots and lots of texting, maybe idk, sort of, spiders as monster of the week, that's basically the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/har1ey_quinn/pseuds/har1ey_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The Wolf Pack (+ Others)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>8/14/14 1:04am</em>
</p><p><strong>Stilinsking</strong>: spiders</p><p><strong>Stilinsking</strong>: oh my god</p><p> <em>3:21pm</em></p><p><strong>Stilinsking</strong>: what the hell are GREEK MYTHOLOGICAL creatures doing in California?</p><p><strong>00Sourwolf</strong>: will you just tell us what you found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Talk

**OB1 has created a new group.**

**OB1 has changed the group’s name to** _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ **.**

 **OB1 has added 7 new people to** _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ **.**

 _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ _8/10/14 7:13pm_

 **OB1** _is online_.

 **OB1** : You can all thank me for hooking up the wifi in Derek’s loft, once you know, you’re all online and using the wifi

 **OB1** : Hello? Anyone? Seriously, this was supposed to be a good thing!

 **00Sourwolf** _is online_.

 **00Sourwolf** : I thought I told you to change my username

 **OB1** : I heard no such thing

 **OB1** : But look at you! All internet savvy and whatnot

 **00Sourwolf:** I’m still not too sure about this

 **OB1** : That’s because we’re doing a trial run. Duh. It’ll work out perfectly. Some trust would be nice

 **SACSIN** _is online_

 **Catwoman** _is online_

 **VBoyd** _is online_

 **OB1** : What the hell is SACSIN???

 **Catwoman** : So what’s the use for this?

 **OB1** : Is that supposed to be like Isaac scrambled? Because you’re off by a bit

 **OB1** : To be up to date on all things supernatural

 **SACSIN** : It’s an acronym

 **OB1** : Ok???

 **OB1** : For????

 **Catwoman** : I thought pack meetings were for that

 **SACSIN** : Scarves Are Cool, Stiles Is Not

 **OB1** : …

 **OB1** : Funny, Isaac, really

 **OB1** : And gas is not cheap Erica, this will save me having to drive to Derek’s loft for something he could’ve texted me, and hey! What do you know, now he can

 **I_love_Allison** _is online_

 **Argentum** _is online_

 **OB1** : You two would come online at the same time

 **I_love_Allison** : w@s dis 4?

 **I_love_Allison** : and w@s ob1?

 **Argentum** : We were studying

 **OB1:** “Studying” sure

 **OB1** : Scott, your grammar and spelling is appalling

 **OB1** : this is so we all know what’s going on without guessing

 **OB1** : seriously? OB1- OBI WAN Kenobi? You still haven’t seen Star Wars?!

 **I_love_Allison** : srry

 **OB1** _has changed his username to_ **Stilinsking**

 **I_love_Allison** : bt im not in Derek’s pack

 **Stilinsking** : We know

 **00Sourwolf** : You should be

 **Stilinsking** : Ok!

 **Stilinsking** : That’s a discussion for another time

 **I_love_Allison** : he means nvr

 **Stilinsking** : Alright! Moving on

 **Stilinsking** : So, anyone would like to say anything?

 **Catwoman** : This is stupid

 **SACSIN** : No

 **I_love_Allison** : ???

 **VBoyd** : …

 **00Sourwolf** : what

 **Argentum** : My dad mentioned there might be some hunters coming in

 **Stilinsking** : Thank you! Allison, there are good people in this world

 **00Sourwolf** : what hunters

 **00Sourwolf** : why

 **I_love_Allison** : I knew dat

 **Stilinsking** : well thank you, ALLISON, for sharing that with us

 **Stilinsking** : might want to invest on some question marks, Derek

 **Stilinsking** : but yeah, what’s up with these hunters?

 **Argentum** : I’m not sure, my dad hasn’t told me anything

 **Argentum** : I overheard him on the phone and it seems that the hunters were following something?

 **Argentum** : I’ll ask him tonight

 **Stilinsking** : oh joy, so it’s not only the hunters but something else is coming to BH?

 **00Sourwolf** : Erica, Isaac, Boyd- run the perimeter tonight

 **Catwoman** : Sure, it’s not like I had a date planned or anything

 **00Sourwolf** : you can run with Boyd

 **Catwoman** : so romantic

 **Stilinsking** : right well until we don’t know what it is, I can’t research how to kill it

 **I_love_Allison** : y r we gtting invlved?

 **Stilinsking** : it’s like you’re slowly eating all the letters

 **Stilinsking** : Come on Scotty, we can’t have anything furry running around BH that isn’t you

 **I_love_Allison** : I guess…

 **I_love_Allison** : bt I don’t hav 2 help rite now?? Allison n I need 2 finish studying

 **Stilinsking** : sure, go finish studying

 **Stilinsking** : Allison, you’ll ask your dad??

 **Argentum** : Yeah, I’ll let you know at school tomorrow

 **Stilinsking** : Cool

 **I_love_Allison** : c u 2morow

 **Stilinsking** : appalling

 **Argentum** : Bye guys

 **I_love_Allison** _has logged out_

 **Argentum** _has logged out_

 **Catwoman** : alright we’re gonna go now too

 **SACSIN** : we’ll go to the loft after we’re done running

 **VBoyd** : bye

 **Catwoman** _has logged out_

 **SACSIN** _has logged out_

 **VBoyd** _has logged out_

 **Stilinsking** : that went well, I think

 **00Sourwolf** : don’t go looking for trouble

 **Stilinsking** : who, me???

 **00Sourwolf** _has logged out_

 **Stilinsking** : ok sure don’t say bye

 **Stilinsking** : where’s Lydia??

 **Stilinsking** _has logged out_

###

 _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ _8/11/14 3:15pm_

 **Stilinsking** : Allison said the hunters have been tracking something from Oregon and it’s growing stronger?? That’s not very helpful

 **Stilinsking** : is anyone online? Hello?

 **00Sourwolf** : Erica and the others couldn’t find a scent out of place

 **00Sourwolf** : yet

 **Stilinsking** : great, so what, we have to wait until they’re literally in BH?

 **00Sourwolf** : Argent can tell us when the hunters are close by, we’ll know then

 **00Sourwolf** : don’t worry about it right now

 **00Sourwolf** _has logged out_

 **Stilinsking** : I’m always worrying about the safety of Beacon Hills

 **Stilinsking** : and the pack

 **Stilinsking** _has logged out_

###

To: **Stilinsking**

_No new messages! Write something to Stilinsking_

_8/12/14 6:03pm_

>> Stiles

< sup sourwolf?

>> I wanted to say

>> Thank you

>> The chat thing has been helpful

< Wow that must have taken some strength to say

>> Stiles

< Dude I can feel you glaring at me

< You’re welcome though

< I do tend to have some pretty awesome ideas

>> don’t get too excited

< was that a joke?

< I feel like that was a joke

>> shut up

>> Stiles

< Yeah?

>> Why 00Sourwolf

< Oh

< Haha

< Because you’re like James Bond

>> ???

< with the whole badass look

< Hale. Derek Hale.

< So instead of double-oh-seven

< It’s double-oh-sourwolf

>> …

>> Stiles

< judging again

>> finish your homework

< Yeah, yeah

 **00Sourwolf** _is offline_

 **Stilinsking** _is offline_

###

 _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ _8/13/14 4:12pm_

 **Argentum** : My dad said the hunters are in Redding

 **Stilinsking** : that’s like 2 hours away

 **00Sourwolf** : we’ll run the perimeter again

 **Catwoman** : oh fun

 **Stilinsking** : still nothing as to what it is?

 **Argentum** : my dad wasn’t very forthcoming about it

 **Argentum** : it was more like he didn’t believe what the hunters were saying though

 **Stilinsking** : well tell him he needs to fess up whatever fairy tale character is coming so I can do some research

 **Argentum** : I’ll try to get it out of him

 **Argentum** : let you know in a bit

 **Argentum** _has logged out_

 **Stilinsking** : great, more waiting around

 **Stilinsking** : gonna finish some hw first

 **Stilinsking** _has logged out_

 **00Sourwolf** : Erica, tell the other two to meet at the loft

 **Catwoman** : yes sir

 **Catwoman** _has logged out_

 **00Sourwolf** _has logged out_

###

 _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ _8/14/14 1:04am_

 **Stilinsking** : spiders

 **Stilinsking** : oh my god

_3:21pm_

**Stilinsking** : what the hell are GREEK MYTHOLOGICAL creatures doing in California?

 **00Sourwolf** : will you just tell us what you found

 **Stilinsking** : from what Argent described- spiders

 **Stilinsking** : Arachne, to be exact

 **Stilinsking** : she might’ve been a goddess??? That’s TBD

 **Stilinsking** : but basically she got into a weaving catfight with Athena and lost, obviously, there was pride and guilt and a suicide hanging

 **Stilinsking** : what’s interesting is that Athena transformed Arachne into a spider by sprinkling her with the juices of aconite

 **Stilinsking** : aconite! It’s everywhere

 **Stilinsking** : thing is, either she evolved or like she was never an actual eight-legged creature

 **Stilinsking** : which leads us to whatever is crawling in NorCal at the moment

 **00Sourwolf** : which is

 **Stilinsking** : an army of spider-people, created by Arachne or her descendants or whatever, but spider-people!

 **Stilinsking** : and I’m not talking like Spider-man save the world type of thing

 **Stilinsking** : they also might be some sort of shape shifters

 **Stilinsking** : but ok obviously, they’re excellent web weavers so that’s something you don’t want to be wrapped in

 **Stilinsking** : hah, get it? Wrapped in?

 **00Sourwolf** : Stiles

 **Stilinsking** : yeah ok, next- venom, powerful to knock you out although idk how it’d react with your werewolf DNA

 **Stilinsking** : and apparently, they can turn humans into more spider people if they bite someone of the opposite sex

 **Catwoman** : our lives are a video game

 **00Sourwolf** : how do you kill them

 **Stilinsking** : uh

 **Stilinsking** : Lydia is reading up on that

 **Stilinsking** : but I’m guessing a bit of Raid and a flyswatter won’t help with this

 **Stilinsking** : also they’re creatures of the night, like certain people present, and like to hang out in dark places, also like some people present

 **SACSIC** : so do we know anything important?

 **Stilinsking** : have you not been reading???

 **Stilinsking** : everything is important!!!

 **00Sourwolf** : we still don’t know where they are or how to kill them

 **Stilinsking** : yeah well all in good time

 **Stilinsking** : and question, what does a spider smell like?

 **Catwoman** : I’ll go run with Boyd, see if we can catch something… spider-like

 **00Sourwolf** : good

 **Catwoman** _has logged out_

 **SACSIN** : I’m heading to the clinic, see if Deaton knows anything

 **Stilinsking** : fill Scott in as well while you’re there

 **SACSIN** : will do

 **SACSIN** _has logged out_

 **Stilinsking** : well I have an essay to write so I’ll let you know what Lydia finds out later

 **00Sourwolf** : ok

 **00Souldwolf** : thank you

 **Stilinsking** : you’re welcome sourwolf ;)

 **Stilinsking** _has logged out_

###

 _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ _8/15/14 11:45am_

 **Stilinsking** : beheading!

 **Stilinsking** : that’s how you kill those things

 **00Sourwolf** : aren’t you supposed to be in school

 **Stilinsking** : what?

 **Stilinsking** : oh yeah, its lunch though so it’s ok

 **Stilinsking** : Lydia gave me the last few pages on spiders during Lit

 **00Sourwolf** : ok and

 **Stilinsking** : Fire and bullets, even wolfsbane bullets, won’t work, you have to separate its head from its body

 **Stilinsking** : should be gruesomely fun

 **Stilinsking** : still don’t know where they’re hiding but at least we know how to kill them

 **00Sourwolf** : do the others know this

 **Stilinsking** : nope, was just about to tell them actually

 **Stilinsking** : ok now they know

 **Stilinsking** : Erica says hi

 **00Sourwolf** : …

 **00Sourwolf** : hi

 **Stilinsking** : she laughed

 **Stilinsking** : Isaac wants to know if you’re picking him up after lacrosse practice

 **00Sourwolf** : yes

 **Stilinsking** : ok cool

 **00Sourwolf** : have a good lunch Stiles

 **Stilinsking** : what

 **Stilinsking** : oh right, yeah you too

 **Stilinsking** : see ya

 **00Sourwolf** : goodbye

 **Stilinsking** _has logged out_

 **00Sourwolf** _has logged out_

###

 _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ _8/16/14 9:17pm_

 **Stilinsking** : why couldn’t it be follow the butterflies?

 **Stilinsking** : hah

 **00Sourwolf** : now is not the time for pop culture references

 **Stilinsking** : oh dude, you know where that’s from??? :D

 **00Sourwolf** : I’m not ignorant

 **Stilinsking** : you never cease to amaze me

 **Stilinsking** : ow

 **Stilinsking** : I can’t feel my arm

 **00Sourwolf** : you’re an idiot

 **0Sourwolf** _has logged out_

 **Stilinsking** : hey, I didn’t even go looking for them!

 **Stilinsking** : jerk, what’s his problem?

 **Stilinsking** : I was midning my own business

 **I_love_Allison** _is online_

 **Stilinsking** : minding* and then this thing drags me towards the sewers

 **Stilinsking** : like, who does that?

 **Catwoman** : well, now we know that wolfsbane makes them angrier

 **I_love_Allison** : Stiles, dude, u ok?!

 **I_love_Allison** : mom said u wer @ the hospital1

 **Stilinsking** : Peachy

 **Stilinsking** : I don’t have any urges to suck the guts out of flies if that’s what you’re worried about

 **Stilinsking** : Isaac showed up in time to be my knight

 **SACSIN** : he’ll be fine, the bite was from a guy and didn’t get to inject a lot of venom before I knocked him out

 **Stilinsking** : but just enough to make me feel like hell

 **Stilinsking** : I gave Isaac my shirt so y’all can familiarize with however spider people smell like

 **Stilinsking** : I’m about to pass out so I’ll see you all at school

 **Stilinsking** _has logged out_

 **I_love_Allison** : imma go chek on him

 **I_love_Allison** _has logged out_

 **VBoyd** : Derek called

 **VBoyd** : said to make sure they don’t come back to finish the job

 **Catwoman** : which basically means he’s worried about Stiles

 **SACSIN** : I don’t know why he’s making us go when he’ll end up on his roof anyway

 **Catwoman** : you do realize he’s gonna see this when he logs in again, right?

 **SACSIN** : …

 **SACSIN** : yeah, of course

 **SACSIN** _has logged out_

 **Catwoman** : idiot

 **Catwoman** : babe, meet me at the bakery, I’m hungry

 **VBoyd** : ok

 **Catwoman** _has logged out_

 **VBoyd** _has logged out_

###

_8/17/14 12:02am_

>> Hey

< Hmm

>> are you ok

< What?

>> With what happened

>> are you feeling better?

< Wow you actually used a question mark, bravo

< But yeah, Deaton gave me some herbs

< feeling woozy but better than before, I’ll be up and running in no time

>> You should be more careful

< Dude, I didn’t exactly planned to be kidnapped

< On the plus side, we found out where they’re hiding so

< Yay

>> Still

>> If Isaac hadn’t been around

< Let’s not get ahead of ourselves with the ‘ifs’

< I’ll be fine soon, we’ll show those mofos who’s boss and everything will be nice and dandy

< All in a day’s work

< don’t worry

>> Easier said

>> do you need anything

< Hm?

< No, I don’t think so

< Whatever Deaton gave me is starting to kick in

>> Ok

< dude are you in my roof?

 **00Sourwolf** _is offline_

< RUDE

< why you gotta be so ru- oh hey you’re in my room

 **Stilinsking** _is offline_

###

 _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ _8/18/14 3:29pm_

 **00Sourwolf** : counted 15 heartbeats down in the sewers

 **00Sourwolf** : numbers could change though

 **00Sourwolf** : don’t go near the sewers

###

 _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ _8/19/14 6:32am_

 **00Sourwolf** : pack meeting at the loft

 **00Sourwolf** : we need to plan

 **00Sourwolf** : Allison, you’ll have to coordinate with your dad and the other hunters, make sure they don’t attack us

 **00Sourwolf** : Lydia, bring Jackson, we’re going to need him for this

_2:24pm_

**Stilinsking** : we’re all on our way to the loft

###

_8/19/14 8:42pm_

\-- Bro, did sumthin happn btwn u n derek?

\- No, nothing, nope

\- Why?

\- did he say something?

\- did you smell something?

\-- jst askin, idk u guys kept looking @ eachohter

\- Oh

\- Well it’s not important

\-- ull tell me if sumthin’s wrong right?

\- Yeah dude, for sure

\-- K

###

_8/20/14 10:56pm_

< So are we ever going to talk about what happened on Sunday??

>> What about Sunday

< Seriously? That’s how it’s gonna be?

>> You were full of herbs and medicine

< That doesn’t mean I suddenly started hallucinating about you kissing me!

< And trust me, I definitely know the difference between dreams and reality, even propped up on relaxants

>> It was nothing, just let it go Stiles

< don’t Elsa me, seriously, what the hell?

>> I-

>> What

< Elsa? Let it go? Frozen? No?

< Ok, so not the point

< You kissed me

< Why?

>> I don’t know

< Oh my god

< Really, Derek?

< You don’t know why you suddenly kissed me?

>> No

< What, do you just go around kissing people?

>> No

< You’re an asshole

>> I’m sorry

< What

>> I shouldn't have kissed you

< Too late for that

>> You’re young

< That’s possibly the worst excuse you could give me

>> It’s true

< So you’re not gonna man up about this?

>> Stiles

< forget it, I don’t know why I thought things could be different for us

>> What do you mean

< Nothing

< Not anymore

< That was my first kiss btw

>> What

< Oh well

>> Stiles I’m sorry

 **Stilinsking** _is offline_

>> fuck

###

 _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ _8/21/14 3:28pm_

 **00Sourwolf** : we’re going tonight

 **00Sourwolf** : Stiles, stay at home

 **Stilinsking** : Dude, you can’t boss me around

 **Stilinsking** :  I can help

 **00Sourwolf** : you can get hurt

 **00Sourwolf** : again

 **Stilinsking** : yeah well so can you

 **Stilinsking** : I swear if this is the whole “you’re a weak human” shtick then you need something better

 **00Sourwolf** : I will lock you up if that’s what it takes

 **00Sourwolf** : I mean it Stiles, stay home

 **Stilinsking** : oh sure, so I’m only useful for research

 **00Sourwolf** : Stiles

 **Stilinsking** : what? Lydia is going! Why can’t I go?

 **00Sourwolf** : Jackson is going to be with her

 **Stilinsking** : so she has a chaperone, so what?

 **MissLydiaMartin** : I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Jackson is NOT my chaperone

 **Stilinsking** : I can take care of myself too!

 **00Sourwolf** : you’re not going

 **Stilinsking** : excuse me, but how many times have I saved all your little werewolf asses??

 **00Sourwolf** : and how many times have you have you gotten hurt doing that

 **00Sourwolf** : you’ll only be a distraction

 **Stilinsking** : I don’t need anyone protecting me

 **00Sourwolf** : and we don’t need you in this

 **Stilinsking** : wow

 **Stilinsking** : ok

 **Catwoman** : aw, are mommy and daddy fighting?

 **Stilinsking** : thank you Erica

 **Stilinsking** : if I want a comment from a five year old, I’ll ask my neighbor’s kid

 **Stilinsking** _has logged out_

 **Catwoman** : jeez it was just a joke

 **MissLydiaMartin** : quite tasteless, to be honest

 **00Sourwolf** : Save it Erica

 **00Sourwolf** : Everyone know what to do?

 **Catwoman** : yes, Derek, we’ve gone over this like a thousand times

 **00Sourwolf** : and we’ll go over it a thousand times more

 **Argentum** : my dad just texted me, he’s going to pick me up

 **Argentum** : we’ll get Scott too

 **00Sourwolf** : Isaac is with Scott, get him too

 **00Sourwolf** : Lydia, you’re with Jackson?

 **MissLydiaMartin** : yes, we’re on our way

 **00Sourwolf** : Good

 **MissLydiaMartin** _has logged out_

 **00Sourwolf** : Erica, Boyd, I’ll pick you up

 **Catwoman** : roger that

 **VBoyd** : ok

 **Catwoman** _has logged out_

 **VBoyd** _has logged out_

 **Argentum** : Alright, so the warehouse in 20?

 **00Sourwolf** : yes

 **Argentum** _has logged out_

 **00Sourwolf** _has logged out_

###

_8/21/14 10:17pm_

\-- spiders r dead

\- What happened? If evetyoe ok?

\- Everyone*

\-- Isaac n Erica got hurt bt every1 is fine

\-- Allison beheaded 3, she was awesome

\- That’s nice. So threat eliminated?

\-- yea, hunters gone 2

\- Ok, good, that’s good

\-- ull get a play by play 2morrow @ school

\- Great

###

_8/21/14 11:34pm_

>> So, everything went fine

>> All the things are dead, the hunters are gone too

_11:58PM_

>> Stiles, come on

< What Derek?

>> I’m not going to apologize

>> You could’ve gotten hurt again

>> Isaac and Erica got hurt, they only just started to heal from the venom

< I heal too, just because it’s not as fast doesn’t mean I can’t help

>> But you did help

>> You told us how to kill the spiders

< Arachne

>> Point is, you still helped

< Ok

>> …ok?

< Yeah, fine, whatever

< I’ll just have to accept my position as someone that’s only good for googling things because I don’t have scary claws

>> That’s not the only thing you’re good for

< being comedic relief doesn’t count

< Actually I don’t even know why I listen to you

>> Stiles

< I mean, you can pull your “I am the Alpha” card on your puppies, but you’re not my Alpha

< You’ve never treated me like someone from the pack, you only talk to me when you need something

 >> That’s not true

< Right

< You gonna man up about the kiss?

>> …

< thought so

< Well as always, it hasn’t been fun talking to you, but I have school tomorrow

>> Stiles wait

 **Stilinsking** _is offline_

###

 _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ _8/22/14 4:19pm_

 **Catwoman** : Party at Derek’s tomorrow!

 **00Sourwolf** : No

 **Catwoman** : Uh yes, after being drenched in spider guts and bitten by one, I think we deserve it

 **SACSIC** : that’s not a bad idea

 **VBoyd** : yeah

 **Catwoman** : see???

 **00Sourwolf** : fine

 **Catwoman** : great, we can all pitch in for pizza

 **Argentum** : that sounds good (:

 **I_love_Allison** : I guess its ok

 **MissLydiaMartin** : Jackson and I’ll be there at six

 **MissLydiaMartin** _has logged out_

 **Argentum** : I can bring some food too

 **I_love_Allison** : I’ll tell Stiles, c if he wants 2 come

 **00Sourwolf** : ok

 **Argentum** _has logged out_

 **I_love_Allison** _has logged out_               

 **Catwoman** : Derek I need your credit card, gotta buy food

 **00Sourwolf** : fine

 **SACSIC** : can I drive the Camaro?

 **00Sourwolf** : no

 **00Sourwolf** : Boyd will drive

 **VBoyd** : :D

 **Catwoman** : SHOTGUN!

 **SACSIN** : ugh

 **Catwoman** : ;)

 **Catwoman** _has logged out_

 **VBoyd** _has logged out_

 **SACSIN** _has logged out_

 **00Sourwolf** : …

 **00Sourwolf** _has logged out_

###

_8/23/14_

Missed call from _Sourwolf_

Missed call from _Derek_

Missed call from _Hale_

Missed call from _Douchebag_

###

_8/23/14 7:58pm_

>> Stiles answer your phone

>> Why aren’t you here?

>> The whole pack is here, even Jackson

>> They ordered pizza

< Ok??? And??

>> You haven’t been around for a while

>> You should be here too

< Why Derek?

>> Because

>> You’re pack

< That’s nice

>> So you’re coming?

< No. I have a date

>> …oh, ok

>> Enjoy your date

 **00Sourwolf** _is offline_

###

_8/23/14 8:27pm_

\-- Bro w@ did u say 2 Derek??

\- Why?

\-- bc he went up 2 his room all dpressed n lik stole a pizza

\-- I ws gonna eat dat pizza

\- It was nothing Scott

\-- dude I knw ur lying

\-- r u coming?

\-- pizzas almst gone

\- No

\-- cmon Stiles, its not the same w/out u

\- I can’t, I told Derek I was going on a date

\-- w@??? bt ur not

\-- r u?

\-- y didn’t u tell me?

\- No, Scott, I’m not going on a date

\-- ???

\- Derek doesn’t know if I’m lying or not

\-- Oh

\-- well I hope u knw w@ ur doing

###

_8/24/14 11:57pm_

>> Stiles, I’m sorry ok? I really am

>> I’m not good at this

>> I know you can take care of yourself, probably even better than some werewolves, but I just

>> I can’t have you around, when you can easily be in danger because then I worry or you distract me

>> You make me weak

>> Everything you said about the kiss was true and I still think I shouldn’t have done that because you’re so young

>> But yes, I want you, yes, I like you. More than I should

>> I know you’re still mad at me but I thought I should at least tell you this since you won’t answer your phone and you haven’t gone to the loft and you keep avoiding me

>> I miss you. I really do

>> And I might be driving everyone crazy with my feelings even though I probably don’t have any right to feel that way

>> You probably already found someone else anyway, someone who can tell you how important you are

>> But I’m sorry and I miss you and if you want me to just leave you alone then I will if that’s what you want

>> just please, talk to me?

 _Read_ _8/25/14 4:04am_

###

 _The Wolf Pack (+ Others)_ _8/25/14 6:13pm_

 **Stilinsking** : I would like to make a very important PSA

 **Stilinsking** : Our very own Big Bad Alpha and I are banging

 **00Sourwolf** : really Stiles, really?

 **Stilinsking** : hush you, we discussed this already

 **Stilinsking** : and just an fyi, NO ONE (Erica!!) is allowed to call me pack mom or any variation because I do not approve of your genderist ideas and I will make sure your afternoon trainings are hell

 **Catwoman** : it was a joke!

 **MissLydiaMartin** : tasteless

 **MissLydiaMartin** : but congratulations, it’s about time. Derek’s moping was getting on my nerves too

 **I_love_Allison** : ew

 **Argentum** : congrats (:

 **Stilinsking** : just for that Scotty, I will make sure to tell you all about the different positions I’m having fun in ;)

 **00Sourwolf** : no you won’t

 **I_love_Allison** : pls don’t

 **Catwoman** : you can tell me!

 **SACSIN** : that’s disturbing

 **Stilinsking** : your face is disturbing

 **SACSIN** : wow, Stiles, you wound me

 **00Souwolf** : stop

 **00Sourwolf** : both of you

 **MissLydiaMartin** : so immature

 **Stilinsking** : you can all kiss my ass

 **Catwoman** : I would but I don’t think Derek would appreciate it ;)

 **I_love_Allison** : ewewew

 **VBoyd** : or me

 **I_love_Allison** : Im happy 4 bth of u but uh Allison n me hav 2 go

 **I_love_Allison** _has logged out_

 **Stilinsking** : jerk

 **Stilinsking** : he’s gonna have to get used to this anyway

 **Argentum** : I’ll be sure he apologizes later

 **Argentum** : congrats again (:

 **Argentum** _has logged out_

 **MissLydiaMartin** : well this has been fun, which is to say not really, so I’ll see you all sometime tomorrow

 **MissLydiaMartin** _has logged out_

 **Stilinsking** : always a pleasure with her

 **Catwoman** : you shouldn’t say things like that

 **Catwoman** : the Alpha might get jealous

 **Stilinsking** : nope, we are both very confident in our relationship

 **SACSIN** : you’ve been together for like 2 hours

 **Stilinsking** : 2 hours and 34 glorious minutes, thank you very much

 **SACSIN** : wait, are you guys together right now?

 **SACSIN** : like in the same room?

 **Stilinsking** : yeah, he’s making me food

 **00Sourwolf** : no I’m not

 **Stilinsking** : pretty please?

 **Stilinsking** : oh he’s glaring at me right now

 **SACSIN** : ugh you guys are gonna be even more annoying

 **SACSIN** : I’m out

 **SACSIN** : congrats btw

 **SACSIN** _has logged out_

 **Stilinsking** : great guy, Isaac

 **Catwoman** : I don’t understand your relationship with him

 **Stilinsking** : it’s special

 **Catwoman** : so wanna give me a rundown of what you both are up to?

 **Stilinsking** : no, not particularly

 **Catwoman** : you’re no fun

 **Catwoman** : I’d totally tell you what me and Boyd are doing

 **VBoyd** : no you won’t

 **Stilinsking** : uh no thanks

 **Catwoman** : lame

 **VBoyd** : Stiles, Derek, congrats.

 **VBoyd** : now if you’ll excuse me, I have important matters to attend

 **VBoyd** _has logged out_

 **Catwoman** : whoops gotta go

 **Catwoman** _has logged out_

 **Stilinsking** : great pack you got here

 **00Sourwolf** : shut up

 **Stilinsking** : rude

 **Stilinsking** : so how’s that sandwich coming along?

 **00Sourwolf** _has logged out_

 **Stilinsking** : asshole

 **Stilinsking** _has logged out_

###

_8/25/14 10:26pm_

< Hey sourwolf

>> What

< ily

>> ???

< Seriously?

< You haven’t picked up any text talk from Scott?

< He’s like the master at that, it’s absolutely dreadful

>> Stiles

< What?

>> I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> This was so difficult to write and like format omg, telling a story without actually writing a story is hard
> 
> I tried to stick to some of the mythology I found of Arachne but then Supernatural came up so I figured what the hell so yeah, not everything might be consistent but spider-people aren't real so don't chew me out too much
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to let me know :D and as always, you may find me [here](http://psycho-delyc.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (:


End file.
